rsurvivorfandomcom-20200213-history
Survivor: Chicago
}} , | seasonrun = January 4, 2019 - February 15, 2019 | episodes = 20 | days = 43 | survivors = 24 | winner = Mae | runnerup = Kat Drew | tribes = | previous = | next = | returnees = Jack B. ( ) Lenny ( ) Loopy ( ) Mae ( ) Sarah ( ) Sommer ( ) }}Survivor: Chicago, also known as 'Survivor: Chicago — All-Stars, is the tenth season of RSurvivor. To celebrate the tenth season, the contestants are returning players from the previous seasons. As a rather chaotic season, Chicago soured many of the contestant's reputations. An unclear storyline lead for a confusing game, though a strong cast combined with high-caliber gameplay resulted in some incredible and entertaining eliminations. It culminated with Mae defeating Kat and Drew in a 7-3-0 vote, becoming the second female Sole Survivor. Production During the middle of , Rob reached out to players from the previous eight seasons (including the ninth season) that had not already competed for a second time to see if they would be interested in competing for an "All-Star" season. Those who accepted were granted a spot on the season. Originally, Ti from was invited back, but she declined the offer for a second time. Emily from and Shelby from were also asked, but declined as well. After Renaissance concluded, Roman was approached and after some consideration, he declined. Twists/Changes * '''Returning Players: Twenty-four "all-stars" will return to compete for the title of Sole Survivor. * Expanded Cast: For the first time since , twenty-four castaways compete for the title of Sole Survivor rather than the standard eighteen. * Three Starting Tribes: Like , this season had three starting tribes, rather than the standard two. * Advantage Lab: Each day, a contestant is able to randomly select a spot on a grid. The spot will give them an advantage, a disadvantage, or nothing. They must wait another day before choosing another spot. * Hidden Immunity Idol * Joint Tribal Council: Instead of the typical one tribe going to Tribal Council, two tribes will go to the same Tribal Council and collectively vote out one person. * Tribe Switch: At the final 19, was disbanded, leaving and with nine members each and one person sent to Exile Island. Hosts Castaways Season Summary The season began with 24 veteran players returning for another chance at the title of Sole Survivor. Right out of the gate the season was filled with drama. SRV and Bear were trying to stir up problems on the Cicero Tribe and though SRV got the boot, Bear became protected by Sarah. Sarah would end up blindsiding her own allies on the tribe in order to keep Bear around. At a swap, Sarah was able to link up with her friend and ally from her previous season, , Mae. They took down the massive loud mouth, Pory, who had been spreading lies and defaming Loopy from the start. Alongside Mae and Sarah was Jack B., a frenemy as he often both helped and hurted those two's plans. At the merge, Mae and Sarah linked up with Kat in order to form a powerful trio. They became unstoppable as anyone who tried to go against them got the boot. Mae was able to get Bear to play an idol in order to take out Jack B. and gain complete control over the season. Z and Ollie were plotting against them and quickly got the boot. Loopy, previously an ally, tried to orchestrate a flip but the three ladies found out about it and took him down as well. Kat and Mae began to grow a very strong relationship and eventually made their own deals. First they cut Sarah's longtime ally, Bear, and then they cut Sarah when Sarah was caught plotting against Mae. At the final 5, Kat orchestrated her saving grace when Lenny whipped out an idol. Kat made it so Tina would leave over her. At the final four, Kat overcame the tie vote which led to her being in the final 3. The jury had a hard time deciding between Kat and Mae, completely disregarding that Drew was even there. Ultimately they decided to reward Mae with the win and Kat with the Fan Favorite Award. Voting History Trivia * Chicago is the second season with a cast consisting entirely of returning players, following and preceding . * This season holds the record for the long season, spanning 43 total days. * Shyla designed the season logo. References Category:Seasons Category:Returning Player Seasons Category:RSurvivor Category:Survivor: Chicago